Different life
by JulyAngel
Summary: Setsuna send Usagi to different dimension to find her dreams. Why? Will she manage to do that? And will her destiny change? ON HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is my first fic so please spare me. By the way it is not Usagi/Mamoru coupling.

Now I had found a Beta reader ( **WolfchildBlazer **read her stories they are magnificent who reread my chapters and puts her wonderful touch to my story. Thank you so much:)

So I suggest everyone who already read my fic read it again because it is better now and while I didn't forgot I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but I would want to.

Explanations:

"..."talking

'...' thinking

First Chapter

It was a beautiful January afternoon, the air brisk, the landscape, and streets were covered with snow. The park was a quiet wonderland, when suddenly the peacefulness was shattered by a loud cry.

"Oh, no, I'm late!" Declared a blonde haired, blue-eyed girl. "Rei, is going to be ballistic." shouted the blond girl, who to many people was known as Usagi or Odango Atama. However, to the shadows of Tokyo, she was the super heroine Sailor moon.

"Why of all days, did I have to be late to school today?" She mused and tapped a calming finger to her forehead. 'The teacher just have to give me a detention?' Usagi whined in her head, mentally picturing her short moments of life, before Rei got a hold of her. "Why couldn't I, at least today, be on time for a senshi meeting?" She asked aloud, shuffling her feet quickly across the land. "Especially, since the meeting was called by Setsuna." Usagi added with a downcast sigh.

# Flashback#

Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami were in the school cafeteria enjoying lunch. Usagi like always, eating her food, along with most of Makoto's food.

"Mako-chan, super as always." congratulated Usagi, while licking her sticky fingers clean of any rembrandt.

"Thank you, Usagi-chan, I'm glad that you enjoyed it." responded Makoto laughing at the antics of her friend. At that time Ami was reading chemistry book and Minako was reaching over to grabbed it, when suddenly, the atmosphere was disrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Hello Hime-san, minna-san." The quiet voice intoned, and the girls whirled toward it.

"Setsuna!" The girls shouted in surprise. They felt their eyes widen with disbelief, not only had the reclusive senshi shown up, but at their school of all places, they all frowned worries creeping through their minds.' Something, must be extremely wrong if Setsuna came here.' They all thought, their eyes begging to be wrong.

"Setsuna why are you here?" asked Ami, the leveled head one with a worried glance.

"Did something happen at The Gates Of Time?" Usagi preened earnestly. "Is something wrong with Chibi Usa?" Inquired Usagi, her voice filling with terrified concern.

"No, Hime, I came here to informed you of the meeting taking place." Soothed Setsuna, giving her caring princess a gentle smile. "Your presence is required at the home of Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru after school." She told them all, a subtle glance in their direction was filled with strict instructions.

"Setsuna, stop calling me Hime, and why are you summoning a senshi meeting?" Usagi spoke, her eyes filling with confusion.

"You will know everything when the time comes Him… Usagi-san." Setsuna responded. "Excuse me, I have to tell Mamoru-san about the meeting, goodbye Hime-san, minna-san." She said, and her form vanished from in front of their eyes.

#End of Flashback#

While thinking about everything that had happened today, a rushed, shouting Usagi reached the outers senshi's place. Before, she had managed her hand to knock, the door was opened by Setsuna.

"Gomen, for being late Setsuna-san." apologize Usagi, her head bowed low in shame.

"Don't worry Hime, you are on time, come in." smiled Setsuna and opened the door wider to let her beloved hime in. Usagi followed Setsuna, who lead her to the living room where the others wait. Usagi was met with many greetings when they finally entered the room that would hold the meeting.

"Hey, Odango Atama." Rei nipped at her with a smirk.

"Hello Usako." greeted her Mamo-chan, while kissing Usagi on the cheek. For that Usagi smiled for her love, and blushed happily.

"Hi, Koneko-chan" The sandy blonde Haruka spoke.

"Hey." intoned Minako, Makoto, and Ami with a wave.

"Hi, Usagi-hime." beckoned Hotaru.

"Hello everyone." Usagi responded.

"So Setsuna," began Mamoru, "why did you called us?" He inquired to her with a befuddled expression.

"Yeah, why?" Everyone chimed, their faces expressing their confusion.

"You told us that you will tell us when everyone will was here." Reminded Hotaru to her most mysterious foster mother.

"Okay, now listen…." Setsuna instructed, her face empty of any information.

I hope you liked the beginning. Please don't forget to review:)


	2. Chapter two

Firstly big thanks to my beta **WolfchildBlazer** and everyone who spared a little time to read. Especially **_big thanks for_:**

**_ChibiNerfBrat Tabu-chanX3_**-thank you one more time for your suggestions and opinion it was really useful.

**_Allison_**- I am happy that you liked my story

**_Jupiter Angel_**- I'm glad that you will read my ficie even if the coupling will not be Usagi/Wufei or Usagi/Heero but who knows maybe the coupling will be the one for which you voted.

**_Silver Moonlight-81_**- I am happy that you think that my story is interesting.

So here, you go new chapter for everyone. Do not forget I will be waiting for your opinion about my work so don't forget to review I will be waiting. Smiles Nice reading.

Explanations:

"..."talking

'...' thinking

Chapter Two

Setsuna gave a heave, with a hard sigh, and began hesitatingly. That which did not go unseen by Hotaru, Mamoru and Rei, the most observant ones.'Why Setsuna is so uncertain?' They all thought, staring harder at the nervous time senshi.

'It looks like, that she does not know if she is really doing the right thing.' Hotaru observed quietly. 'That is impossible, after all she is the senshi of time, she knows everything.' Hotaru continued silently, her brow furrowing. 'She has to know everything, doesn't she?' Hotaru thought in building despair as the time senshi shuffled. Hotaru began to become very, very nervous, crumpling her dark purple skirt, with tight fingers.

'It seems, that she is going to tell us all something unpleasant.' Mamoru cited in mind with a frown. 'What could it be? She told us that everything fine with the future, with Chibi Usa.' He rattled off, his mind working over time. 'Please,' Mamoru thought haltingly. 'Not more enemies, I don't want to fight any more.' His thoughts continued picking up a strong sense of pain. 'I do not want to see my Usako hurt again, I love her to much to witness her suffering.'He offered silently, his thoughts protective. However, Mamoru did not show his concern on his face. He remained calm and stoic.

'Hm... the air feels strange, almost like what will happen will have great influence on our lives.' Rei thought, her six sense buzzing in anticipation. 'What could it be, and will it be for the better or the worse?' Rei was peering at the senshi, trying to tell what will happen. At meantime, her eyes were closed and she was trying to concentrate. Yet, her physic senses yielded no result, her eyes snapped open and like everyone in the room, gazed at Setsuna.

"I know that everyone is puzzling over why I summoned the meeting." Setsuna finally spoke after much silence. "First of all, I want to remind you that destiny is not written in stone…"Her tone was quiet, and it filled the room with dread, one senshi snapped in suspense.

"I knew that this would happen, this is your fault Odango Atama!" Rei accused, standing from her position. "That there will be no Crystal Tokyo."She continued, her eyes filling with misguided fire. "It stands to reason, that how such baka, could be the wise and graceful NEO QUEEN SERENITY!" She yelled, her eyes narrowing. "If YOU, would have learned, everything would be different!" Rei shouted, and the slamming of staff stunted her tirade. Everyone turned to an angry, transformed time senshi. However, it was not she who spoke up first.

"Rei that's mean." Usagi defended herself, her eyes locked with the flaming ones of Rei's. "How could you say such things, we are friends and by the way I do try to be better person, for you guys!" Usagi wailed. It looked that she was on verge of tears. However, she wasn't crying like always, instead she was trying not to show them all how much it hurt to hear such words. A soft voice filtered through the two opposing forces.

"Rei, is probably right." Ami agreed, and turned a silent time senshi. Setsuna, would it return to normal, if Usagi would learn more, and try to be more like Serenity?"Ami asked concerned.

Everyone was shocked to hear, that there could be no Crystal Tokyo. However, before anyone else could say something, Setsuna interrupted them.

"Shut up all of you!"She shouted, her garnet eyes blazed, her voice angry, and harsh. Everyone was scared quiet, sitting down and away from the furious expression on the normal calm senshi. "Do you all protect and love Usagi–hime, only because she would be our future queen?" Setsuna demanded, her staff held tightly. "Do you not remember how much she has help, what she gave us all?" She asked, her eyes betraying her building emotions.

"No, Michiru and I protect and love Usagi, not only because she is our hime, but because of her pure heart and soul." Haruka spoke up, soothing the heated feelings of Setsuna. "Her friendship and forgiveness she gave us when we first arrived, hold us to her." She stated, and felt Michiru squeezed her friend and lover's hand. With a smile, and tightening her grip on Haruka's hand, showed everyone that she agreed with her companion. Setsuna smiled, her transformation melting away when she saw the ashamed countenance on Rei.

"Gomen, Usagi-chan I didn't mean that." Rei sorrowful intoned, keeping her eyes on the carpet. "You will always be my friend, no matter what, and I don't care if you will be queen or not." Rei stated, glancing up, and catching the gaze of her hime. "It only matters, that you would be happy in the end."Rei said, got up from her seat, and tightly hugged her best friend. Usagi hugged her back with a forgiving smile to her friends.

"You guys, you don't have to ask my forgiveness, I understand you all and love with all my heart." Usagi declared, her orbs shining. "You do not have to explain anything to me."She said, her head held high, to gaze at her group. "I know that you love me, not only because I will become a future queen."Usagi stated and sat back down from her raised position.

In response, there was heard many "hai's", "we love you," and "forgive us." There was also many hugs and tears.

Setsuna cleared her throat to gain back the attention of the room. "Now if everyone will calm down, I will tell you what I wanted to tell you all this time." Setsuna spoke, her face serious. The group quickly apologized, become quiet and began listening to Setsuna. "Like I said, destiny is not written in stone." She said and held up a hand to stifle the budding questions. "I know that everyone is happy here, without fights, living a normal life, and making your dreams real." Setsuna affirmed with a gentle nod. "In truth, you should know that this meeting mainly concerns me and Hime-chan, but I thought that she would want that you all would know what I am going to tell her."Setsuna stated and fell silent in contemplation. In everyone's head crossed the thought 'What is she going to tell, that she is avoiding so diligently?' They leaned closer to the quiet Setsuna

'Ok, here it goes, I will simply tell her and that's it.' Setsuna firmly thought in her mind.


	3. Chapter three

**Thanks to my beta WolfchildBlazer, you are the best!**

Explanations:

"..."talking

'...' thinking

Chapter Three

"Hime, you are now seventeen years old, your destiny coming to a crossroad." Setsuna began. "Three years ago, when you were fourteen, you were carefree, normal teenager years were taken from you." Setsuna bespoke the introduction of her super heroine life. "You never had a chance to find your true self, from beginning when you became legendary, beautiful fighter for love and justice Sailor Moon." She informed Usagi, giving her a gentle glance. "You took responsibility for all of the earth's well being, and never once did you falter." Setsuna intoned. "You gave up yours dreams, for the people's security, safety and happiness." Setsuna reclaimed her princess's noble deeds. She felt the senshi ripple at the statement, and turned to them for a minute.

"I know that all you senshi did that, but all of you at least tried to live your dreams." Setsuna informed them. "You found yourself, your meaning, your sense of being." She stated a turned a roving eye to them. "Like you Ami, Hotaru and Mamoru want to become doctors."Setsuna reminded them, and continued on. "Haruka, a racer, Minako, an idol, Rei, a high priestess, Michiru, a violin player, Makoto, a chef with your own restaurant, and I to become designer." She listed and turned back to Usagi. "While you, My Highness, didn't find your dream." Setsuna told her sadly.

"No Setsuna, that's not true!" Usagi cried out, bringing attention to her. "I have a dream, it is to become a bride."She blushed deeply red, with a dreamy look when she informed them. She began to think how she would look in white wedding dress. Everyone smiled to their princess's outburst even Setsuna.

"I know about this dream princess, but what's after the wedding?" Setsuna inquired softly. "Don't you want to have something more, not only a wife and queen, but to have something else?" Setsuna asked searchingly. "To have some hobbies, interests, or skills?" She wondered to her complaintive hime, however someone else answered.

"Setsuna, you know that her only hobbies are sleeping, eating and shopping." Rei said and everyone who was in the room laughed, except for Usagi and Setsuna. Who gave everyone death glares that made everyone silent.

"Hmm, So what will it be Hime?" Setsuna enquired, a eyebrow raised, and Usagi glanced at her.

"Are you asking, if I want to have others dreams, than to be just a bride?" Usagi remarked. A sigh echoed in the pause of her question.

"Usagi, of course she is asking you that." Mamoru confirmed. "You should listen more carefully."Mamoru said, his tone a little bit harsh. 'Did he called me Usagi, not Usako, like always? Why?' Usagi thought sadly. "Yes Hime, I was asking you that." the senshi of time said with a warm smile.

"I don't know, probably I would want to have others dreams too." Usagi murmured aloud in thought, before her eyes widen in remembrance. "By the way, I have one dream but…"shakily told little moon princess, glancing at her feet shyly.

"What would it be Hime?" Setsuna inquired, drawing Usagi's attention back to her.

"That's not important, everyone will laugh at it anyways." She said, looking sad, not like her usual self.

"Usa-chan we will not laugh." Minako cited her, and raised a closed fist to her heart. "We all promise you that, so tell us." Minako swore. Usagi glanced around, seeing that her friends were smiling at her warmly and sportingly.

"Ok, I would like to become the elegant Queen, as we saw when we were in the future." Usagi mumbled, her thoughts turning inward. "However, that is impossible, I already tried to become such person and nothing!" cried Usagi.

"Oh hime, that is only because you want to become someone else." Setsuna informed her, and caught the confusion on Usagi's face. "You have to find yourself, not to try to be who you saw." She answered.

"I do not understand Setsuna-san." Usagi affirmed, tilting her head.

"Like I said, Destiny's are not written in stone, you will become a queen, but you can be very different from the future self which you saw."Setsuna continued at Usagi's statement.

"So I should be myself?" Usagi quietly asked, as a shadow crept into the living room.

"Yes." Setsuna responded evenly.

"In that case we will have klutz and stupid queen, were doomed." the shadow declared, red eyes brimming with knowledge of the statement.

"Luna that's mean!" Usagi whined at her guardian.

"Now please listen to me, I would like suggest something to you my Hime."Setsuna cut in smoothly, directly locking gazes with her hime. "Remember, that it will be your decision alone, not mine, the senshi's, but yours." Setsuna informed her. "I don't know what will we get from it, so do listen carefully." She said, and drew a breath.

"You probably understand that you should be more responsible, and self-confident." Setsuna firmly stated, waiting for the nod from Usagi. "To learn, to make your own decisions, to trust your decisions, and to know that there might not always be someone who will help you." Setsuna listed. "I hope you understand that my Hime?" Setsuna fished, and watched as Usagi consider it deeply.

"If you say, you are probably right, but how I could learn that here?" Usagi mused, and watched a small smile alight on Setsuna's face.

"That is right, here you will not learn that, but I know that somewhere else you could." Setsuna responded. "Simply because you would not have any other choice." She clipped, and her serious gaze burned into Usagi.

"Setsuna, what do you want to tell us?" Michiru inquired, her elegant head turning to lock gazes with the time senshi. "What exactly are you suggesting?"Michiru asked, who had sat quietly through time while Setsuna was speaking.

"Hime, I would like to send you alone, without any senshi to another dimension." Setsuna rushed out and waited for the explosion. Sure enough the call rang through the mansion.

"What!" shouted all the senshi, their protective instincts going haywire.

"Are you insane?" Haruka intoned, her hands fisting at her sides. "She could become hurt or even die without us protecting her." Haruka ballistically stated, fury running in her navy eyes.

"I understand that where I would like to send her, even I couldn't get there without everyone's power combined." Setsuna informed them quietly and turned her head away. "Not even I will know what she is doing, but that could help her to learn many things." Setsuna informed her. "She wouldn't…." whatever the sentence was, to be complete, was cut off by Haruka's roar of outrage. Meanwhile, Usagi was at first stunned by the idea, but as she continued to think it over, a remark came unbridled in her mind. 'If Setsuna, thinks that will help me to achieve what I need to become a great queen and person, then I will gladly put my head in the lion's mouth.' She declared to herself.

"Okay, I agree, I will go." Usagi's soft voice, broke through the hazy anger in the room, and attention snapped to her. Everyone gazed at her like she had grown two heads and gone crazy.

"That was good one Odango Atama, you actually had me going there." laughed Rei. Usagi turned her sapphires to the violets of her friend.

"I'm not kidding Rei."She determinedly stated, shocking her fiery friend. This, however, did not hold true for everyone else.

"Koneko that's not safe, you could be hurt badly." Haruka ground out through her worry.

"Haruka-chan I thought about that, there is truth to your words." Usagi agreed quietly, and observed as Haruka relaxed slightly. " However, do you not recall Setsuna-san words, that it is my decision, and only my decision, not yours or anyone else." Usagi reminded her. No one could believe what she said, they gazed harder and realized it was not their Usagi, or Odango Atama. No, now they saw Princess Serenity, and a budding future Queen.

"Don't worry so much, I will not send her without any protection and care." Setsuna swore with a small smile. "I will send her to one of our loyal servants to Queen Selenity." Setsuna informed them. "Whom was sent to other dimension, in Silver Millennium, before Beryl attacked the moon palace." She continued with a sigh. "After the attack he couldn't return, he is still alive in that dimension because the it has only been seventeen years there."Setsuna told them. "However, time passes in the two dimensions in the same way, because that dimension time stopped changing."She spoke with an even tone. " It frizzed after Queen's Selenity death, you see the silver crystal, in some way created a passageway." She stated, but a thoughtful frown over came her. "Or something similar, after the Queen's death, the crystal fell asleep, and made that dimension fall asleep too." Setsuna remarked, and her frown became deeper. "I don't know why, and only after you were reborn, that time unfroze."Setsuna stated. "The shattered crystal woke up with your new life, you probably will be asking me why."Setsuna spoke with a cut off. "No one knew about that passageway, you see that dimensional passage was created very long ago." She said and took a breath.

"Even I wasn't born yet, nor Queen Selenity or her ancestors." She dead panned, and her a silent thought. "About that dimension, it was discovered by Queen Selenity, she found it by accident thinking about how she could defeat Beryl."Setsuna informed them. "When she found out about it, she sent one person, who she trusted greatly to do an investigation, but like I already told you he didn't get a chance to return because Moon Kingdom was destroyed."The tale spilled from her lips. "Yet, I'm positive that he will take care of you my hime, I will send a letter to him explaining everything." She stated, with an ironic smile she glanced at the group. "By the way have anyone questions?"She asked.

"Hai, I have." Said Ami, and Setsuna gazed at her obligingly. "How did the crystal created passageway to other dimension?" She mused, and continued before Setsuna could answer. "How do you know about the time passing is the same?" She inquired, and forged on. "Are there more people and senshi like us in that dimension, if there is, how they'd get there?" Ami asked, and glanced intrigued to the stifled senshi.

"I don't know how silver crystal created that dimension passage." Setsuna responded. "Yes, there are much more people, the queen and I think that crystal sucked the people from our universe, the channel somehow nascent between the Time Gates time gap."She answered the other questions. "However, even I can't reach that place, because it's to far, if I want to send Usagi-hime there I must ask you all to help me by combining your energy."Setsuna instructed them.

"If it's really what Usa-chan wants, then I agree." Makoto said.

"Us too."chimed the rest of the inner senshi.

"Ok." Luna and Artemis answered with bowed heads.

"Hai." Hotaru quipped with a nod.

"We will do that for you, Koneko." Haruka declared, holding Michiru's hand tightly.

"I agree Usako, but remember that I love you with all my heart and soul, I will miss you."Mamoru told her and he reached over to kissed her passionately.

"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan." Usagi swore with a strong smile after the kiss.

"Hime."Setsuna called to Usagi, gaining her attention. "Before you go I have you tell something."Setsuna told her. "We will not have enough power to take you from that dimension for about seven months, and you will be without our protection."Setsuna informed her. "Not to mention you will have to leave now." Setsuna declared.

"Why now?" Usagi inquired.

"This is the only time I will be able to manage to send you to the closest area that your guardian resides."Setsuna answered. "His name is Akio1 Yumi2, I will give you all your memories about him, so that you will be able to recognize him." She informed Usagi. Setsuna transformed to Sailor Pluto and with her staff she showed some memories that were associated with him. They saw a tall man, with black hair playing with princess Serenity, teaching her mathematics, and speaking with Queen Selenity. "Okay, now you know how he looks, I can send you there."Setsuna informed her. "Here take this." Setsuna instructed, shoving something into Usagi's hand, to which Usagi gazed curiously. "That is all the money I manage to get from that dimension, you will need it."She furthered her explanation. "When you meet Akio, give him this letter, it will explain to him some things." She stated, and held up a hand to stop the question from Usagi. "I have already sent a letter, and told about your visit."Setsuna spoke, and turned her attention to the senshi. "Everyone, transform, we have to send our hime now, it is time." She instructed, flashes of lights answered her order.

Everyone transformed to their senshi fukus's and said their goodbyes to each other. There were many tears and hugs, Mamoru, for the last time, kissed his fiancé and then Pluto spoke up. "Make a circle around Usagi-hime and concentrate."She ordered. Everyone did as they was told and then in a flash of light Usagi disappeared. The senshi added parting wishes from their thoughts. 'Hime, I hope you will be safe and find your true self.' Setsuna wished silently.

'Koneko be safe' Haruka, and Michiru prayed.

'Odango Atama, don't do anything stupid.' Rei quipped in her thoughts.

'Usa-chan/Usagi-chan/princess, don't forget us.' They all wished, and then tearily stared up at the ceiling.

**1Akio means "bright boy" in Japanese**

**2Yumi means "Archery".  
**


	4. Chapter four

This story is beta read the one and the only **WolfchildBlazer **thank you again.

Explanations:

"..."talking

'...' thinking

Please read and review:)

Chapter four

#SM dimension#

The Senshi stood with expressions full of sorrow, gazing to the place where their friend and leader was standing a mere moment ago. They still couldn't believe, that Usagi had agreed to go to totally different place where she would have no friends and protection. The only exception was that man, Akio Yumi who could have changed over the distance of time. Even the Guardian of Time Gates did not know what the future held in store for her hime in that dimension. 'I really hope that I had made the right choice.'Setsuna mused over suggesting to Usagi that she should go.'I probably needed to tell her about my feeling, that if she had stayed here, something terrible would happen in the foreseeable future.' Setsuna wondered over the images that was shown to her by her Time Gates. 'No, I know that I have made the right choice, because if I had told her about that feeling, she would not have left.' Setsuna firmly stated in mind. 'She would think that we all are in some sort of danger.' She continued thinking. 'Hime would not understand, that I only felt danger for her, not for senshi, but for her only.' She convinced herself and sighed.

"Ok guys, don't be so sad, we will see her soon and she probably will be the same air head klutz we all love so much." Minako called out. "You don't think that she could change after seven months, when she couldn't manage to do that in her seventeen years life." Minako tried to cheer everyone and break the tension. However, she was not lucky, after all her eyes were as sorrowful and teary like every one else in the living room. It looked, that without Usagi, the room was empty and without the light. Therefore, everyone said their goodbyes and went separates ways.

#GW dimension#

For a brief moment, Usagi couldn't see anything except a blinding light. When the light faded however, she couldn't believe what she saw, she was standing in a middle of the forest. Her thoughts turned panicking as she grazed around the unfamiliar area. 'Oh noooo, I'm in the middle in the forest!' Usagi thought in fright. 'Setsuna said that I would be near the place where uncle Akio is!'She whined out in thought. 'Now how I supposed to find him here? I doomed!' She cried out inside. 'What if this forest has dangerous animals such as wolves or snakes?' She mused her eyes darting around. 'Who knows what others wild animals could be here.' With each thought she become even more afraid of what could happen to her in the forest. 'Oh, why I had agreed to go to this dimension?'She cried out inside. 'Now I probably will die of lack of food and water.' She thought darkly and kicked her feet at the dirt.

"Why of all people in the world, am I trapped in this forest?" Usagi cried out in despair. "I know I will die!"She screamed. Then she suddenly heard a rustle and turned her eyes to the shrubbery, she saw how some of the bushes moved. Usagi was so scared that she began imagining, that a wolf shows from the bushes and tries to kill her. She didn't want to see what would come from the bushes, so she closed her eyes and took deep breath. She was surprise when she heard a man's low voice.

"Who are you?" He inquired sharply, watching closely as Usagi opened her eyes. "What are you doing here, don't you know this area is restricted?" He cited her, and stalked closer to her.

Usagi breathed a sign of deep relief. 'Thank God, it is only man, he could help me to get out of this forest.' She thought gladly. "Oh, Hi! Could you help me I am so lost." Usagi gave a cry of exultation. However, when she looked to her saver she froze. The man was wearing a uniform that looked to be a military uniform and was pointing a gun at her. He was tall, muscular, now she was a little bit scared, but then she blinked and spoke.

" Who are you are you, some sort of woodsman?" Usagi asked with a bow. "I am really sorry, that I trespassed in this restricted area."She apologized. "Please forgive me." she said and bowed to the man.

'Who could be this girl? The stranger thought in question. 'She looks like an angel who has fallen from the heaven.'He thought dreamily, and shook his head. 'OH! I shouldn't think that, she could be an enemy.' He chastened his self. 'However, I doubt that she is ,she looks so innocent and pure.'He argued within himself. 'Should I let her go?' He finally questioned him self. Then he heard a voice in his communicator, it looked like a little headset, but a little bit smaller.

"Have you found the intruder Black Eagle?"The voice inquired. The man who was called Black Eagle, fell silent, because he knew that if he would say that he found the girl, it would be big possibility that she would be question and then killed. 'No, I have to do my work, who knows she could be a spy, so I can't let her go.' So he thought and raised the microphone on the edge of the headset closer to his mouth.

"Yes, base, I found the intruder, it's a young girl about fifteen or sixteen years old." 'Black Eagle,' answered. Usagi listened to what the man was saying, she was confused. 'Why is he pointing a gun at me? She mused silently. 'What is it about this base, he was speaking to?'She added in thought.

"Bring her to the base, she could be a spy." 'The base,' ordered.

"I don't think that she is a…" 'Black Eagle,' started.

"Black Eagle, do what was told, we can't risk it!" was the statement back. 'Black Eagle,' sighed and dropped his head at finality.

"Ok base, I'm returning." 'Black Eagle,' stated.

"Oh, what's was that?" Usagi inquired curiously. "Did I come on to some sort of reservation, which is protective by government?" She questioned, and observed, 'Black Eagle,' glance at her.

"Something like that, come on let's go." He answered with an even tone.

"Do I really have to?" Usagi whined.

"Yes." He answered.

"What will they do to me, will I have to pay a fine?" Usagi asked.

"I don't think so." 'Black Eagle,' responded. Usagi, now was very confused and scared, it looked that she was in a big trouble. After all, it looked that man was uncomfortable about what he had to do, and he spoke so darkly. She wanted to break the tension, so she begin speaking about what the first thing got to her head.

"So what's your name?" She asked. "Are you a woodsman?" Usagi inquired. "Is this work hard?" Questions fired rapidly from her mouth. 'Should I tell her?' 'Black Eagle mused, and glanced at the curious blonde. 'Why not, she can't to run away, after all.' He responded mentally.

"You can call me Kenji." 'Black Eagle,' informed her. "Yes, sometimes my work is hard."Kenji answered, by that time, he had already put the gun down and they were walking near each other. Kenji didn't fell any danger from her.

"Oh really?" Usagi chirped happily. "My father's name is the same."she said and she gave him the most beautiful smile he ever saw. Now, he began to feel much more terrible as they walked closer to the base. 'She looks so nice, and here I am taking her to lion's maw.'He cringed guilty in thought.

"What's your name girl?"Kenji decided to ask her. "What are you doing here?" he added.

"I am Usagi Tsukino, and I was looking my uncle."She answered, and Kenji gazed at her in confusion.

"You were looking for your uncle, in the middle of the forest?"He asked incredulously.

"Oh… yeah, I was kind of lost in my thoughts and then somehow I ended in the forest."She stated, with a laugh. She knew that she was babbling, but after all, she couldn't tell him that Pluto and other senshi sent her here. Besides, he wouldn't believe her even if she told him. Kenji stared hard at the girl, he felt that this girl was not telling all of the truth to him.

"Here we are."He stated darkly. Usagi was puzzled, there was nothing, only a small field surrounded by trees. If you were to be flying above the forest, you even wouldn't see it. Kenji saw her puzzlement and smiled, then he spoke into his communicator. "I brought the intruder."Kenji informed them. "Wing save." He gave the password, then the ground opened and Usagi could see stairs going to the underground.

"What!"Usagi screeched out in amazement. "What, how?" She question in fevered, dreading going under neath the ground.

"Let's go Usagi." Kenji commanded with a tug at her elbow. "Don't worry, everything will be all right."He consoled her. 'I hope' he added in his mind. He took her hand and led through secret passage, the lights that littered the walls burned weakly. You could see that the walls were made from white bricks, but the passage of time force them to become glaucous. This place made Usagi fell uncomfortable, and she shivered in response. Kenji could feel her shivering, wanting to calm her, he squeezed her hand and smiled warmly to her. Usagi glance to him and gave him a small smile that didn't reached her eyes. Usagi was lost in her thoughts about what this place could be and what will happen to her, when their trek stopped. She looked around, seeing that they was standing by iron doors, which were protected by two armed guards. The men studied her openly, and looked amazed by her profile.

"Hey Kenji!" One of the men greeted. "Where did you find this angel?"He questioned, with a rude tone coloring his words. "Don't tell me, she had fell on you, from the sky." One of the guards try to joke. Kenji gazed at them with narrowed eyes.

"I don't have time for this, let us through, Mike."Kenji snapped, and watched as the guard who had spoke raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, dial your code." Mike instructed. "Now, line up your retina with the identification screen and put your ID card in the slot."was the follow up command. Kenji followed what was told to him, the iron doors opened, allowing Usagi and Kenji to stepped into another passageway. "Good luck, Angel!" Mike called out as the two guards gazed at her vanishing form sadly.

"You will need it." Mike whispered.

"Yes. Poor girl." answered the other girl. Usagi manage to catch wind of their comments, now she was beyond confused and frighten. 'Why would I need luck, and why am I the poor girl?'She mused in befuddlement. She couldn't figure it out, however, she knew that she was probably she in big trouble. The rest of their walk was spent in silence, Usagi was gazing around and only manage to observed a couple of guards. They, who, peered at her strangely, and with sadness tinting their eyes. Then they came to the next doors that was protected by two soldiers. Who gazed to them and softly spoke instructions.

"You can enter the room, Officer is waiting for you two." Kenji nodded and he opened the doors to let her in, he followed after her. When they entered the dim room, there was only one chair and in the shadows of the far wall was a man. Usagi gulped and looked to Kenji questionably, but he turn away his face from her. He didn't want to see in those beautiful orbs sorrow, betrayal, and hate. Meantime, the man walked from the shadows and looked pointedly at Usagi.

"So, you are the one, who has intruded here." He mused and gestured to the chair. "Sit down."He instructed tightly. "How did you manage to reach the middle of the forest without our security noticing?"Was the first question from his mouth. "Who are you?"He continued. "For whom do you work?" 'Officer,' prattled off more. "How did you find out about this place?"He asked rudely.

"You know, you could at least be friendlier to me."Usagi nipped at him. "Moreover, I didn't do anything bad, I was only lost in the forest."She told him, and the questioning man glared.

"You better respond to my questions or feel the consequences." He threatened, and held up a hand. "I guarantee that they are going to be very, very painful." 'Officer,' promised, and leaned to the chair Usagi resided in.

"In that case, I want to speak with my lawyer."Usagi intoned seriously, The officer blinked. 'Does this girl, not understand what's happening?'He wondered in thought. 'She doesn't look to be a spy, but could it be that she is so naïve? He asked in thought. 'What should I do to her, if she isn't a spy?"He mused. 'I will have to kill her in either way.'His thoughts took on a sadden tone. 'Poor girl she looks so, stop it I have to find out what she knows.' He argued with his conscious.

"Miss, you are in big trouble, so please, you better speak." This time he spoke much softer and kindlier. Which is what made Kenji's jaw open, this was the first time, that officer was nice to someone.

"You see, you can be nice, when you wish." She said and gave him a bright smile. "Ok, I am Usagi Tsukino, I am seventeen years old, and I don't have any job."She explained. "I accidentally got lost in the forest." Usagi stated, Officer leaned back with a frown.

"That still does not explain what you were doing in the forest." Officer informed her.

"I was looking to find my uncle." Her voice was sincere, but officer, couldn't believe her words.

"Why did you expected that he would be in the forest?" He intoned, a dark lit surfacing.

"I haven't seen him for a very long time, and a friend of mine said that he should be somewhere here." Usagi answered honestly.

"What are your friend and uncle's names?" Officer inquired.

"Her name is Setsuna Meiou, and my uncle is Akio Yumi." Usagi told him.

"Ok, I will check the information." Officer stated and turned to the waiting Kenji. "Kenji, you could finish your shift now." He ordered him.

"Yes officer." He said, gave a last apologizing look to her with a small smile and then he left the room. Usagi was looking to his retreating form and understood what Setsuna meant when she said that there would be no one to protect and help her. That she would only be able to trust only herself. Then officer looked to her and said to her.

"I will check the information you gave to me, Miss Tsukino and I hope for your sake you didn't lie." He told her curtly and walked out. 'Oh. NO, He probably will find no information about me.' She thought in panic. 'Setsuna mentioned, that her power could only reach so far.' Usagi realized horrified.

#Twenty minutes before Usagi arrival. In GW dimension#

Heero Yuy, an ice-eyed lad with chocolate hair, sat typing onto his laptop. His teammate, Duo Maxwell, a colbat eyed, long brown hair braided youth was currently checking his ability of how long it would take to annoy a Chinese dragon. Another companion, Trowa Barton, a mustard-brown hair youth, with only one of his emerald eyes showing was reading. His closest friend, Quatre Raberba Winner, a platinum blonde blue-eye boy was utilizing his peace keeping skills. Wufei Chang, the last of the group, had black hair slicked in a tight ponytail, with dark eyes was trying to maintain his composure. Each of these boys were at Sank Kingdom Peacecraft Academy, they were sitting under the oak tree having lunch.

No period of group togetherness would be complete with Duo annoying Wufei by calling him Wu-man. When Wufei couldn't take much more he began chasing him with his precious katana. Trowa, continued reading, Quatre eating and Heero typing. So, you could tell it was ordinary day to the gundam pilots. Then, Heero's laptop issued a shrill beep, alerting that they did have a mission. Trowa, stopped reading his book, looking toward Heero for an explanation, but from his face you couldn't read what he was thinking. While Quatre, who stopped eating, faced him, you could see concern and determination. Meantime, Heero was calm and unemotional like always, he read the message. Picking his head up from his computer screen he directed his attention to the other two playing cat and mouse.

"Wufei, Duo let's go." He ordered and stood from his position.

"Where are we going Yuy?" Wufei asked intent on catching the braided one. "I hope that it is important, because I have to cut Maxwell's braid." He gritted out, and slid his katana away.

"Oh, thanks Hee-man, you saved me!" Duo sung out happily, because Wufei wasn't chasing him any more.

"You can cut his braid later, now we have a mission." Heero intoned.

"Hee-man that hurts, I thought you wanted to help me!" Duo whined to whom he considered to be his best friend. The blonde cut in before Duo could irritate Heero.

"Heero what mission do we have this time?" asked interested Quatre.

Heero, didn't say anything, only showed his laptop screen which displayed Dr.J's e-mail. Quatre read the message aloud to the other three pilots. "Heero, you and the other pilots have a mission."Was the headline of the e-mail. "Come to the base for more information as soon as possible, delete this message after you read it."Quatre read off the orders, and blinked in confusion, while Heero made quick work of the message.

"That's strange, he always tells us about missions, through e-mails." Quatre muttered and turned a curious eye to the rest of the group. "Now, he is asking us to come to base, that sure is strange." He mused aloud.

"I agree with you Q-man." Duo spoke up, flinging his draping braid off his shoulder.

"Hn." was the input from Heero.

"Let's go, it's looks to be important." Trowa meted out. They all went to their cars and drove to the base. Everyone was suspicious and concern, because they rarely not get a full mission through e-mail. Fifty minutes later they were in the base, where they were greeted by Dr.J.

"Finally you are here, do you accept or decline the mission." Dr. J asked, not giving any information until he knew what the boys had decided.

"Mission accepted." A monotone voice rung out.

"If Hee-man agrees with the mission, don't forget to count me in." Duo spoke up, slipping a cheery arm around his pilot companion, who glared him off.

"I agree." Quatre stated with a firm nod.

"Mission accepted." Wufei intoned, justice stained battle lust thrumming in him. Trowa only nodded showing that he accepted the mission. Dr. J nodded, and opened his mouth.

"Your mission is to…" He began.


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks to everyone who spares some time to read and review my fic its means a lot of to me.

Story beta read by **WolfchildBlazer. **I really appreciate your help.

Explanations:

"..."talking

'...' thinking

Don't forget to review when you will end reading it:)

Chapter five

"Your mission is to find one person." He stated. "Whom, should be in this area surroundings, within a fifty kilometers radius..." He informed them, pointing to a position on a map laid before them.

"Oh, who is this person?" Duo inquired. "From where do you know that this person?" He continued. " How do you know he should be within a fifty kilometers radius?" He ranted on. "Why should we find him?" Duo finished and crossed his arms.

"You brainless baka, shut up!" Wufei yelled at Duo. "Dr.J would have already told us, if you hadn't interrupt him." Wufei gritted out, itching to yank the braid from Duo's skull.

"Hey, I was only curious." Duo tried to defend himself, but no one cared about that. He only receive a death glare from Heero and annoyed gazes from the other pilots. It looked that Dr.J didn't liked the way this conversation was going, because he frowned, which didn't go unnoticed by gundam pilots.

"Sorry for interruption, Doctor J." Quatre apologized. "We are listening." As always, polite Quatre tried to correct the situation. He knew that something should be very serious if Dr.J would show even the slightest unease.

"Hmm, it's okay, and Duo, that person is not He, it's a Her." Dr. J informed them. Wufei, of course, could not hold back his two cents, but catching the look the Doctor gave him, he kept it in his thoughts. 'We have to find an onna? Injustice.' He declared angrily, and crossed his arms.

'Wow, I have to meet a babe.' Duo cheered happily inside. 'I hope she is attractive.' he added. At the time, the other pilots didn't have any such sort of thoughts. They thought that the woman, should be some assassin, scientist, or spy with useful information, and they will have to capture or kill her. However, the next statement issued by the doctor brought an interesting silence.

"She is seventeen years old, like you all." Dr. J stated.

#The place where Usagi is#

Usagi's prior realization horrified her deeply. 'What will happen to me, when they do not find any information about me?' Usagi worried, and nibbled on her bottom lip. 'Don't worry, Usagi.'She tried coaching herself. 'They will not do anything bad to you, because you are only teenager.'Usagi stated firmly. 'The worst that could happen to me is they will send me to orphanage.' Usagi remarked silently with a down cast sigh. 'Hey, I know, they probably will find information about Akio Yumi.' She thought happily. 'Setsuna said, she had sent a letter about my visit.' She reminded herself. 'So, they will probably call him, and tell that he has to take me from this place, or they will take me to him.' Usagi consoled herself. 'Hai, that's how it will be.'She stated firmly, and then ironically smiled to herself. 'Oh, great, I am having a conversation with my self.'She bemused. Then, suddenly she woke up from her thoughts by officer's voice. However, at first she didn't understood what he was telling her, because a second ago she was in her own little word.

"Um, could you repeat what you have been telling me, I kind of didn't pay attention." She said while she sheepishly smiled and looked to the officer, but what she saw in his eyes made her gasp. She saw in his eyes anger, unforgiving pain and betrayal. 'Betrayed?' She asked herself. 'Why would he feel betrayed?'Usagi wondered, and that made Usagi fell very uncomfortable.

"So," began officer, "you thought you are very smart, girly." He grounded out through clenched teeth. "You thought you could evade us so easily, with the act of innocence."Officer cajoled. "However, you forgot, that we are smarter then that." He spoke his tone ominous. "There are no such girls with the Usagi Tsukino name, your so called uncle Akio Yumi or friend Setsuna Meiou." He informed her straightly. "You better speak."Officer stated. "For whom do you work?" came his previous question. "Where is your base?" Officer asked. "What's your real name and how do you get information about this base?" His tone was so cold, it was like ice that it scared her. Usagi did the only thing she was capable of at that moment, and knew best. She started to cry and speak in Japanese.

"Everything I told you is true!" She defended. "I AM, TSUKINO USAGI, AND I CAME HERE TO LOOK FOR MY UNCLE." With each word, her voice range was higher and higher. Her voice was so loud that he had to cover his ears. He tried to calm her down, but it was in vain. 'What is she speaking?'He wondered trying to focus on the language. 'I can't understand, I think she is speaking in Japanese.' He stated, and gazed at her tears.'Is she confessing her crimes?'Officer mused, and sighed inside. 'I wanted to think that she would had been innocent, she looked like angel.' He sadly intone inside. 'Stop it, I have to do my job!' Officer ordered himself and gazed once more at the rapidly speaking blonde. 'I better bring someone in who can speak Japanese.' He stated, quickly he turned around and left crying blond on her own.

At mean time gundam pilots was listening to the Dr.J.

"She is seventeen years old like you all."The statement hung in the air for a minute or so, before he continued describing her. "She is 4 feet 11 inches tall, should have long blond hair made in to two meatballs, and has blue eyes." Dr. J gave them her physical description. "Name, Serenity Usagi Tsukino, bring her here uninjured."He informed them. "Don't hurt her, or you will answer to me." Dr. J threatened darkly, and waited for the nods, seeing them he continued on. "To gain her trust, call her by her name and inform her that someone is looking for her, she should understand." Dr. J instructed. "If it's needed, protect her with your own life. Understood?" He inquired, and waited for the affirmations.

All guys were speechless, if they hadn't the knowledge to know better, they would thought that they have to protect someone very important. More so then even the pacifist leader Relena Peacecraft. All the pilots wanted to know why she was so important, because that was the first time they heard Dr.J speaking with any emotion. Especially ones such as love, passion, fire and respect about someone. It was although from first sight, you wouldn't see it, but to those who know him better, would notice from his speech tone and eyes how important that girl was to Dr.J. However, the Gundam pilots didn't have a chance to respond when they heard a knock to the doors. A officer came to the room gave a salute to G-boys and Dr.J.

"Please forgive me, for my interruption, but you we caught an intruder and she is probably a spy." He stated. "We checked the information she gave us about herself, and we couldn't find a person with such name or her uncle."Intoned the soldier. "When I told her, that such person, doesn't exist, she began crying and speaking in language I don't know."He continued. "I think she is speaking in Japanese, and I know that you can speak that language, so I came to ask a help."Was his plea. The Gundam pilots saw that officer, didn't look happy, his stance was uptight as if he didn't like the position he was at.

"You said she, what information did she give?" Dr. J inquired. 'Could it be her?' He thought in hope.

"She claims to be, Usagi Tsukino and she…" The expressions from his audience cut him off. The Gundam pilots blinked, they couldn't believe this incident. Usagi Tsukino, was their new mission, and now here was an officer who claimed that he had captured her.

"You said Usagi Tsukino?" Dr.J asked quietly with a deadly voice. Such a voice that even Heero, the Perfect Soldier, felt uncomfortable and disturbed.

"Yes Usagi Tsukino, she said she looking her uncle Akio Yumi." The officer answered quickly, nervousness flashed in his eyes. 'Uncle?' this was the only thought that was in the pilots's minds.

"Where is she?" Dr. J inquired, his voice still dark, but lit with something else as well.

"She is in the questioning room." Now officer was really nervous, because with each question, the doctor's tone was more dangerous and murderous.

"If she is hurt, or something is wrong with her, you will die very slowly and painfully." Dr. J promise. "I guarantee you, I know many methods of how to do it." He swore an with that said he turned around and left the room in hurry. Everyone, who was in the room glanced at each other, and began to follow Dr.J. They only manage to catch him by the questioning room. When Dr.J opened the doors pilots saw a girl, which fitted the description that was given them by doctor about ten minutes ago. However, the description couldn't do her justice, she was much more beautiful than they could imagine, she looked like a fallen angel. The girl, by now was softly crying and speaking in Japanese.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Usagi cried softly. "I want to go home to my family, friends and Mamo-chan."She seared out and heard a soft voice whispering over her. Then suddenly Dr.J began speaking softly to the girl. That made Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Wufei and officer watch in astonishment. Of course, Trowa and Heero facial expressions didn't show that, but inside they couldn't believe what they saw or heard.

"My little princess calm down, everything will be fine." Dr. J whispered to the distraught blonde. "I am here now, I will not let any one hurt you." He informed her softly.

"Uncle Akio?" The girl said in a small voice, looking toward the doctor and hugged him. Every one looked on in disbelieve toward Dr.J and the blond girl. 'How could this angel be related to Dr.J?' Everyone asked themselves.


	6. Chapter Six

Hi there! I hope you like my story so far. For fic's quality big credit goes to my beta **WolfchildBlazer.**

Big thanks to those who reviews and reads my fic. I love you all

Explanations:

"..."talking

'...' thinking

Chapter six

'Wow, This babe is stunning.' Duo first thought. 'She is the most beautiful babe I met, I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend.' He added, and turned his eyes slightly sky wise. 'Please, God, make it so that this babe does not have a boyfriend.' Duo prayed silently, and his turned his full attention back to the pair. 'Wait a second… isn't she Dr.J's niece?'He questioned. 'I can't believe that, she is too pretty to be his niece.' Duo reasoned out. 'That is impossible!' He exclaimed to himself.

'This onna is the doctor's niece?' Wufei wondered with a scowl. 'Impossible!' He mused. 'She looks too nice and good – looking to be…'He halted his thoughts quickly. ' Injustice, I sound like that brainless baka Maxwell!' Wufei exclaimed 'She is only a weak onna.' He stated, but did not turn away.

'Could Dr.J be her uncle?' Quatre mused glancing between the man and girl. 'She looks so beautiful, like a nymph.' He thought, and felt a small blush dust his cheeks. 'I sense from her, that she radiates purity, innocence, friendship and pain.' He thought, his space heart kicking in. 'Pain? Why would she feel pain?' Quatre tightly asked himself. 'They better not have hurt her, or they will pay.'He swore.

'So, she calls Dr.J, Akio Yumi and says that he is her uncle.' Trowa stated in thought. 'That is probably his real name, and his niece.' Trowa added, taking the comments at face value for now. 'She, somehow is different from everybody.' he mused with a careful gaze. 'I don't know how, but she is special.' He stated and continued watching the bizarre scene.

'Tenshi.' That was the first word, that came to Heero's mind. He, like everyone else, studied Usagi and Dr.J with a big interest, trying to find some similarities between the two persons, but he failed. There were no physical similar features. 'Hnn, They can't be related by blood that is impossible, because they have no similar features.' He stated evenly. 'She isn't his niece, who is she?' Heero mused, and narrowed his eyes.

Usagi stopped crying, calming down, Akio pull away a little bit from her. He gazed softly to her face and wipe her eyes with his right hand.

"Oh, my little princess, I missed you so much." He whispered, memorizing the features of his little hime. "How were you this year?" Akio questioned, staring into her eyes. "Did someone hurt you here in any way?" He asked tightly, his face darkening. "If so, God help them because…" he didn't manage to end his sentence, because he was interrupted by soft laugh. The laugh was like the music to everyone ears. It was soft and melodic unlike anything else in the world.

"Don't worry uncle, they didn't hurt me." Usagi informed him. "I only was scared, when they couldn't find any information about me or you." Usagi stated, running a soothing hand through her bangs. "They told me that I was in big trouble for this." She murmured and then blinked. "Uncle, why do some of the people here have guns?" Usagi inquired, her eyes shining in concern. "They could hurt themselves." She remarked with confusion and innocents, that everyone sweat dropped.

"This is a military base, you weak onna." Wufei intoned curtly.

"I'm not weak, you stupid man!"She claimed and she stuck her tongue out at Wufei.

"Chang don't call her onna, and Serenity – hime don't act so unladylike, I don't think that your mother would like that." Akio ordered.

"Gomen uncle, but…" she wanted to cry, but Usagi didn't let that happen. 'No. I will not be weak and not pity myself.' She stated firmly, but no matter, her eyes showed so much pain. Everyone in the room wanted to know why her eyes become so sad. Akio wanted to apologize for his careless words, but he didn't manage to open his mouth, when Usagi has began speaking. Her voice was soft, sorrowful, and full of guilt. "I've changed uncle, I am not that princess that you adored and loved." Usagi stated staring down in self loathing. "I know that you will probably be disappointed with me, but I can't change who I am." She said, her voice thickening with tears. "I tried, I really tried to be the person that everyone wanted me to be, but…" Usagi sighed heavily and a labored breath, before speaking again. "I think we should talk in private, I have something important to tell to you."She remarked, gazing up at Akio. "You know, about why mother never showed and everything else."Usagi informed him quietly.

"Yes, I would like to know that." Akio declared, and offered her a hand up. "Let's go to my apartment." He offered and turned to the Gundam Pilots. "Guys, stay here for a awhile." Dr. J ordered, then he, and Usagi left from their field of vision.


	7. Chapter Seven

Thanks to everyone who spared some time to read and review my fic. Many hugs and thanks to:

**semisweet **I'm happy that you like my story better and better and thanks for your suggestions. I hope you will like this chapter.

**Seishuku Shinimegami** I'm pleased to know that you think my story is interesting and trust that you will thing this chapter is worth reading, because it is beta read by WolfchildBlazer.

**silvermoongoddess58 **I will keep in mind your suggestion about using songs. Thanks for suggestion.

**AmaraC **you know I agree with you. She probably needs a new boyfriend:). I always thought that Mamoru should show more feeling to Usagi. Sometimes it's looks that he is ashamed of her. Don't you think so?

**Serenity Maxwell** I'm glad that you liked my fiction. Here you go another chapter. I hope you will like it.

**blackrosebunny **Yes I know my spelling is terrible and I'm sorry for that but it's not my first language and I try my best. Besides only because my grammar is so bad I found a beta reader (WolfchildBlazer) and I really liked what she did to this chapter. What do you think about it? Liked? Or not? I hope you do. Thanks for review I like when people say what they don't like in the story.

**usagigreenleaf65** Thanks for your review and for volunteering to beta read, but I already found someone to do that. By the way I thinking to begin a new story maybe you could beta read it when I begin it?

**Anime Monster** Thanks for reviewing my story I happy that you liked it and I thinking to make it Usagi/Heero ficlet. They look cute together. Oh, and thanks for volunteering to beta read, but I already found someone to do that (WolfchildBlazer).

**Celtic Glory** Thanks for your comment. I know my grammar is horrible but I try to do better and I am grateful for your volunteering to beta read bet like I already said I found someone to do that, but maybe you could beta read it to if WolfchildBlazer would be busy. Of course if that would be alright with you?

**WolfchildBlazer** **_Thank you one more time for beta reading. You did a wonderful job. _**

_**Different Life**_

_**Chapter 7**_

They went through many passages in silence, because they didn't know what to tell to each other or how to begin the conversation. Then Akio stopped by one metal door, took out an identification card, stroked it across small computer monitor and imputed the security code. After that the door opened and Dr.J let her in to his living quarters.

The room was painted in bottle-green color. At the right side of the room was simple wooden bed covered over by green sheets. Next to the bed there was a night table whit a bedside light on it. In the left, before the bed, stood a beautiful big old oaken table with a laptop and an armchair nearby. The floor was not of stone like in hallway, but covered in wood and covered by a small green carpet by the bed.

"Please sit. I would like to apologize. I know it's not what you are used to." Dr. J apologize and glanced toward his guest. "If I would had known about your arrival sooner I would had made it more comfortable." He verified. "As you can see there isn't even a place to sit, except the bed and armchair." He explained. "I'm not used to hosting." (Dr. J finished with a shrug.)

"Oh don't worry." She smiled in reassurance. "Your room is nice, but I thought Sets-chan had contacted you and said that I was coming?"She further inquired

"If you refer to Pluto-sama in that case, Yes." He answered, and was alerted to a raised eyebrow from Usagi. "She somehow send me a letter about three hours ago which informed me about your arrival, but she didn't write anything more." Dr. J elaborated, and Usagi nodded.

"I see… Oh she gave me a letter to give it to you!" She suddenly remembered, retrieving from her subspace pocket the white letter and gave it to Akio.

Dr.J took the letter from her, opened it and began reading it out loud:

"_General Akio Yumi_

_The person who will give you this letter is Her Royal Highness, Princess Serenity of White Moon Kingdom, and Silver Alliance, but you probably already understood that. In this time she is known as Usagi Tsukino. I hope you will take good care of her. I hope you will able to help her find that shine that she once held. I know it is still in her._

_Yours faithfully, Princess of Pluto, Royal Guardian Of Princess Serenity, __Sailor Pluto and Meiou Setsuna _

_P.s If something bad happens to her, you and that dimension will bear the consequences. Which believe me, will bring much destruction. That's not a threat it's promise."_

The last part wasn't read out loud, because Akio did not wish to upset his princess.

'It's looks that Senshi are more protective than before.' He thought to himself as he folded the letter up. 'I think I will have to arrange the best security that I can.' Akio made a small note to himself. 'After all, I wouldn't want my little princess to be hurt.' He noted and turned a grim smile to the letter resting in his hands. ' Else her senshi would come after me and this dimension, I sure after them there wouldn't be much left.' Dr. J finished and turned his attention back to Usagi.

"She didn't explain anything!" Usagi exclaimed. "Only sent a warning for me to be protected." She sighed out. "Overprotective time guardian, here I thought that she at least trusted me!" Usagi was screamed. Her tone furious, and filled with disappointment. After all, she thought that Setsuna sending her here, was a sign that she trusted her enough to care for herself. "NO, of course not!." She yelled out. "They think that I can't take care of myself, that I can't do anything!" Usagi screamed her frustrations, and threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Princess calm down, of course they trust you." Dr. J told her in a soft voice. "They only want to be sure that you will be alright." He told her calmly. Trying to comfort her sat next to her on the bed and hugged her.

She nodded, smiled sadly to him, tearing from his hug and gazed before her. Though it seemed that she didn't see anything in her studies. She sat there for some time without moving and blinking. Although, the silence was soon broken by Usagi soft, sad voice.

"You probably want to know what happened in these past seventeen years." She stated, with a bitter sigh. "You see, two years after you left, Beryl attacked Moon with her evil army." Usagi spoke falling deeper into memories. "It was a beautiful evening, there was a ball, everyone looked so happy, but it was not to last." Usagi whispered. "Endymion frantically rushed in and told us that Beryl was going to attack." She continued. "However his warning came too late, because no sooner did he tell us, the attack began." Usagi choked out. "Everywhere, so much pain, hatred, and blood." Her voice trembled. "Than appearing before Endymion and I, Beryl attacked." She stopped to gather her wits. "Endy tried to protect me and for that Beryl become furious." Usagi told him. "I thought she loved him, but in the end her anger drove her to kill him." Reliving her memories with a broken tone. "Than I took his sword and… and I killed myself." She stated, her head falling softly to her chest. "Mother seeing that I, my soul mate, and many Lunarians killed used Silver Crystal banished Beryl." Usagi told Dr.J, swiping a hand across her watery eyes. "Using the last of her life energy she sent everyone to the future." Usagi finished and asked for a breath.

"For awhile my life there was peaceful." Usagi said. "I had loving family, and good friends, but it was not to last." She reiterated. "When I turned fourteen, the lunar advisor, Luna showed up and told me that I would have to fight as Sailor Moon." Usagi told him, her face shadowing. "I didn't want to, but I did not have a choice." Usagi explained. "First I fought alone, I was and still am horrible in that sense." Her memories of the first week spilling from her lips. "After some time, I found the other Senshi, who Edymion was and that I am Serenity." She stated. "I, with the help of the others, defeated Beryl, and numerous other evil villains." Usagi explained and buried deeper into her conscious memoirs. "After our last enemy, there weren't any attacks on earth, and there was peace." Usagi finished and picked up her eyes to lock with Akio's.

"This is the short version of what happened in those years." She explained. "By the way, it was only today that Sets-chan told me about you, and I received my memories of you." Usagi spoke with an ironic grin. "She said that it would be useful for me to be here, to learn responsibility." Her voice lowering with self-doubt. "I am to become the future Queen of Earth, I even saw prince and my future daughter." Usagi spoke. "In this time line Endymion, is called Mamoru Chiba, or Mamo-chan." She informed him. "Sets-chan also mentioned that I should find my dreams here." Was her ending statement.

Akio was amazed, his little Princess Serenity had to fight! It was wrong, she shouldn't have had to. They had to protect her for the future. 'How much pain did she had to bear?' Akio wondered silently.

"Oh, before you say something I've changed." She stated with a soft tone. "I am no longer graceful, smart, or charming." Rebuffing her past image. "Instead I am the biggest klutz, crybaby, pig and baka of all." Usagi told him, her faults leaning heavily on her conscious. "I know that I will disappoint you and I'm sorry for that." She apologized, her eyes leaking, silent tears. Akio couldn't believe what she told him, maybe she changed a bit, but he would be never disappointed in her. She was the nicest person he knew, Serenity or Usagi had the biggest heart in the world. To him that was the only true thing that mattered.

"I will never be disappointed in you, you'll always be my princess, no matter what." Akio told her with a gentle smile. "Besides, this is a new beginning, I know you will go far." He told Usagi softly, kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly in comfort.

"Now you probably are really tired, but before you can go rest, we have to arrange some things." Akio told her, gaining her sadden attention. "First, you will have to still go to school, you will be attending Sanq Kingdom Peacecraft Academy." He explained. "The guys you had seen earlier, are attending that school too, so they will help you fit in." Akio told her. "You will have a dorm with a roommate there, also if anyone inquires where you are from, say that you are from colony L5 and your parents are died." He listed with a tight face. "L5 was destroyed, it will be impossible find if the information about you was wrong." Dr. J explained. "I will take care of the rest, don't worry." He said and gave her a comforting smile.

"Now let's go, I will introduce you to the guys." Akio spoke, stood up, and gently grabbed Usagi's arm. With a small smile, he led her to the meeting room, which was next to the questioning room.

Meanwhile, the Gundam boys were still speechless. It was hard for them to believe that Dr.J, or Akio as the girl had said, had a niece. Everyone wanted to know more about the goddess, of course only certain people showed that in their facial expressions.

With questions in their mind, they went to meeting room to wait until Akio came to explain everything to them. After all, he told them to wait in the room and they had to obey.

The meeting room was quite large. but nothing fancy. In the middle of it was a big oval table with some chairs and a big screen before it. When the guys arrived in the room, Heero, sat in one of the chairs, opened his precious laptop, and searched for information about the girl on it. Of course he didn't manage to find anything as Dr. J had made sure of. Trowa, leaned back to the wall, in the shadows, trying to put all pieces of information about the girl in one piece. In spite of everything, it is not always you find out something about one of the doctors. Duo, as always was annoying Wufei, with Quatre trying to reconcile them but without any success. However, when the doors opened and Dr.J and Usagi walked in all actions stopped.


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Different Life**_

_**Chapter eight**_

Thank you everyone who reviewed and to my beta **WolfchildBlazer. **

Sorry for long update I was busy with school work and my older brother accidentally deleted this chapter so I had to rewrite it from beginning.

Don't forget to review:)

Explanations:

"..."talking

'...' thinking

All action stopped when Dr.J and Usagi walked in the room. Gundam Boys stared to the new arrival and tried to guess how this beauty was related to that old doctor.

Usagi under their gaze felt uneasy and nervous. She felt as her mouth become dry and palms sweaty. Usagi involuntary moved closer to Dr.J. The Pilots being who they are easily noticed how nervous and uncomfortable the girl was to the action. Wufei noting such action smirked, looked to the girl unapproving and quietly but loud enough that the occupants of the room would hear told his famous phrase "Weak onna."

"Didn't I tell you before to not call me onna!" The reply was loud, firm, and angry, in that, you could not find any trace of being nervous or afraid. That brought some respect from the black haired Chinese pilot.

'Hm… This girl at least can stand up for herself no matter how afraid she is. Not bad… for an onna at least.'

"Now stop that you two." Dr. J admonished. "Princess don't mind Mr. Chang, he address all women by calling them onna." He explained to her, and then turned to Wufei. "I would appreciate if you would stop calling her onna, Chang because trust me, you wouldn't want to have such enemy as her." The recommendation was told quite calmly and in such a way that G-boys shifted their gaze from Dr.J to the girl and judged what could she do and if she would be enemy what could she do.

"Please don't tell me that you trained her like the Perfect soldier right here." Saying that Duo shivered and looked to Heero, from whom, he received a death glare. Duo put his arms besides him in protective, calming manner and began explaining. "It's not like I don't like you Hee-man, but imagine two perfect soldiers with two guns pointed to you and "Omae O Korosu". He murmured with a shiver "Heck, that would give me nightmares till the end of my life." The braided pilot finished with a complete frown, but then he smiled brightly "However," Duo remarked, "if I would dream about such babe, as the one that stands before me, that wouldn't be such bad dream." He smiled in Usagi's direction with a flirty wave. Her expression didn't change, but a flash of laughter danced in her eyes, or was it anger?

"Maxwell shut up!" Wufei bit out at the normal behavior of his comrade. "I sure do not want to listen to your nonsense." He exclaimed, his voice taking on a slight hiss, and his eyes then trained on Dr.J. "Dr. J tell us who this onna is, and why had we wait you?" He ordered, and before the doctor could respond he continued. "Do you have a JOB for us?" Wufei was angry and impatient, his tone showed it clearly.

Dr.J nodded to his outburst with a tight smile on his lips at Wufei's attitude.

"Guys this is my very close friend's daughter, Serenity Usagi Tsukino." Dr. J introduced, and Usagi took this as her cue to make her own intro. She smiled brightly, which made the guys feel somewhat dizzy and happy. With a small bow she began talking.

"Hi!" Usagi exclaimed with a wave. "Like uncle Akio told you, I am Usagi Tsukino and its pleasure to meet you all." Usagi reinstated her identity with an even wider smile. "I hope we will become a close friends." She chirped. The last statement brought some confusion to Heero.

'Why would she want to be our friend?' He thought a little suspiciously.. 'She looks nice.' Heero murmured inside, before rethinking that statement. 'Nice?' He clipped mentally. 'Who knows, the girl could be some sort of spy.' However, his further thoughts were ended with a cheerful Duo doing his normal introduction. He glared at his companion for interrupting his thoughts.

"Hi there beautiful, I am Duo Maxwell." He stated, with a smile. "I may ran and hide, but I never tell a lie." At the last words he sent her a wink causing Quatre and Wufei to rolled their eyes while Trowa and Heero only thought something between lines 'Typical' and 'Maxwell'. However, Usagi gave smile to Duo and blushed.

"Hello, Ms. Tsukino it's a pleasure to meet you I am Quatre Rebarba Winner and I'm sure that we will become friends." The Arabian gundam pilot smiled. Then tried to detect with his emphatic abilities what the girl was feeling, because at the beginning she looked scared and he didn't wanted that. Quatre being the kind heart he was, wanted Usagi to feel comfortable and happy. Besides, for some reason, he felt really protective of the slim girl. Although, to his surprise, he couldn't detect any feelings coming from Usagi. This puzzled the Sandrock pilot; his surprise showed on his face, and brought some questioning looks from his fellow pilots. Usagi caught the probing and surprise, so she began to explain to alleviate Quatre's confusion.

"Oh cool!" She yelped happily. "You can read other people feelings." Usagi continued with I smile. "You know, I can do the same thing, only that, I have to concentrate." She stated while smiling softly and happily. "Since I have similar gift I know how to put a wall around my feelings, so that no one can read my emotions." After this statement she laughed and put one hand under head. "However, like my friend Rei says, my eyes are the windows to my soul." Raising her eyes to lock with his. "It is easy to read me, almost like an open book." The pilots totally agreed with her, because it was true, her feelings were completely reflected in her eyes. You could see all which she was feeling at the moment; insecurity, nervousness, fear, happiness and hope.

Then her eyes became serious and a little bit sad. "Of course this gift could become an curse." She murmured glancing down. "After all, it is really hard to feel not only the positive, but negative feelings as well." Usagi stated softly, gazing back up at the pilots. "Especially when you know that you can help a person." Sincerity laced her words, and for a moment, they saw the wisdom hiding in her. "Besides it's tiring, everywhere you go, you feel not only your own emotions, but someone else's too." She stated. "I know that, because in childhood I felt everyone's feelings only." Usagi said with an off ward gaze. "However, as I grew older, this ability became weaker, and now if I concentrate hard enough I can feel other people emotions." Usagi informed them. Then, after her wise words, she suddenly smiled happily. "Oh don't worry guys, I am not soooo nosey and I will try not to look to your feelings." She explained, "That wouldn't be very nice." Usagi gave another dashing smile and turned to the two aloof ones.

"So, who are these two handsome guys?" She questioned, Trowa and Heero blinked at the oddity. They surely didn't expect to receive a compliment from this goddess. Trowa was first to introduce to the blond girl.

"Hello, Serenity." He greeted tonelessly. "I am Trowa Barton, it is my pleasure to meet you." With that said he gave a small smile. 'If you would need anything don't hesitate to ask, I would love to help you in any way.' He thought, keeping his more revealing introduction to himself. His introduction was lead by a little smile and a bow. The fellow pilots were shocked, Trowa the silent one, never ever said to some stranger so much, and in such a manner. It wasn't such a shock, as he normally says his name, but the fact he said hello, and smiled! In the meantime Usagi smiled to him and nodded to him in hello. Duo was the first to recover from the shock, smirked and announced suddenly.

"OH, its looks like someone has a crush on Usagi." The G-guys and Dr. J looked from Duo to Trowa with amazed disbelief expressions, except of course Heero didn't show his expression. However, every pilot thought that, after all, it was understandable. Usagi was stunning and to fall for her would be easy. Every pilot felt a pang of jealously, when they say the blush highlight Usagi's cheeks. Usagi blushed bright red after such a statement and wanting to break the uncomfortable silence she coughed. This drew full attention to her, and she looked right to Heero with a curious gaze.

"And… um… you would be…" She asked stumbling from the embarrassment that still showed in her eyes.

"Heero Yui" Usagi received a cold monotone answer, which brought a shiver down her spine, and made her very uncomfortable. Something told her not to try this man's patience.

"Um… hi Heero it's um… pleasure to meet you…"She said with a confused smile. 'I think,' she added in her mind while gazing at his eyes, which was avoided by all emotions. Now she was really uncomfortable because she didn't wanted to stare. She turned her gaze from the boy who called himself Heero, to the jerk who called her onna and asked him coldly.

"So and you I'm – too – good – to – call – you – by – your – name would be?" Usagi inquired with crossed arms.

"I'm Wufei Chang, of Dragon clan, and you address me properly onna, or else…" He left unfinished sentence with left a threat. However, that didn't make Usagi a bit afraid of him, she waved off the threat.

"Yea whatever you say Fei." She responded unconcerned. "Whatever you say." She spoke teasingly. Wufei growled and reached for his katana. Usagi smiled at the action and inform him of her thoughts. "If you will address me properly, I will reciprocate." She stated. "Oh, I suggest to not Threaten me, UNDERSOOD!" Her voice sounded with authority and self-confidence like Une's when she gave the orders. That of course surprised pilots and made Heero even more untrusting about the girl. Though his instincts told him to trust Usagi and that confused him. Dr.J wanting to stop arguing began speaking in calm, but ordering voice.

"Now calm down Chang I think what she told is fair." He warned slightly. "If you want someone's respect, you should earn it." Dr. J stated Wufei opened his mouth to object, but was silenced with Dr. J glare "Don't." He warned. "If you want her to call you by your name you should do the same thing." Dr. J ordered. "Now, I would like to have a few words with five of you alone." He remarked and turned a small smile to Usagi. "Princess if you please?" He asked, Usagi frowned playfully at him.

"Fine, get rid of me!" She simpered, turning away. "I will be waiting outside the room, flirting with the soldiers." She pouted, keeping her laughing eyes away from the others. Usagi then saw the boys' incredulous expressions, she threw up her hands in exasperation. "Sheesh, I was only joking." Usagi stated, marching to the door. "What's wrong with you people?" With that statement she left the room. Dr. J sighed, and shook his head at his princess's actions, glancing at the young teens he frowned.

"Now, to discuss your '_job_,' as Wufei so elegantly put it." Dr. J said, and the five boys snapped to attention.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! I know I should have updated sooner but I have summer holidays and I become a little bit lazy. Sorry. But I will try to write the next chapter quicker.

I of course I would like to say a big thanks to my beta reader **WolfchildBlazer** and my rewievers: Serenity Maxwell, silver tsukino, jumping-jo, Li-chan, TsukinoGoddess, angel313, CrystallineAngel, IsisMoon, BubbleTea, SilverAngelCosmos. 

Okay now whit the chapter after all not many people read author notes usually they just skips them winks

Explanations: 

"..."talking

'...' thinking

* * *

_**Different Life**_

**Chapter nine**

"Now, to discuss your '_job_,' as Wufei so elegantly put it." Dr. J said, and the five boys snapped to attention. His voice again took commanding and authorial sound and you couldn't detect any softness or concern not like when he was around Usagi.

"As you all probably remember before we were interrupted." Dr. J looked at all boys while his gaze stayed on Duo for a little bit longer than necessary. "Your mission was to find Serenity Usagi Tsukino, and bring her uninjured to me." He stated. "However, because its looks that she had found us herself your mission from this moment will be…" Dr. J stopped his speech for awhile had a deep breath. Then he resumed speaking again. "So your mission is to protect her…" Dr. J wanted to say something more but was interrupted by an enthusiastic cry from Duo.

"Whoopee!" Duo barked out, drawing attention immediately to him. "At last!" He added smiling largely at the doctor. "We are getting a nice mission for once, to spend some time with the beautiful girl." Duo said, missing the small glare from the doctor, and the quiet snort from Wufei. "Heck it's not even a mission its heaven, a paradise!" Duo exclaimed while jumping up and down, at least till Wufei smacked him on head and with a sneer. Deciding since Duo interrupted he might as well add his two cents.

"Yeah, paradise." Wufei sarcastically sneered. "To protect another onna." He added reminding them of Relena's presence subconsciously. "It will be the same as protecting that crazy pacifist." Wufei finished, crossing his arms and glaring at Dr. J.

"Oh Wufei I'm sure it will be not the same as protecting Ms. Relena, after all it wasn't so bad." Quatre tried to calm Nataku pilot but he received only disbelieving glances from his comrades and another sarcastic reply from Wufei.

"Yeah, you right it wasn't so bad." He stated, making Quatre sigh in relief. "It was real torture." Sneered Wufei, Quatre merely sighed again trying to think up a response to Wufei's degrading comment. However, it was not him who stopped the parade of thoughtful comments.

"Okay enough of this nonsense!" interrupted an annoyed Dr. J. "You will protect Serenity at all costs." His voice was tight, and it brooked no arguments. "Understood?" He asked, a narrowed glance informed the pilots they only had one response and it better be the right one. The Gundam pilots only nodded because they saw that Dr. J wasn't happy at all. "Good." Dr. J noted. "Now on with the mission details." He stated ignoring any facial protests from the Nataku pilot. "She will attend Peascraft Academy with you all." Dr. J explained, and Heero nodded as it was normally his job to ready the group's identities. Dr. J gave a shake of his head to his most efficient pilot.

"I will create her identify myself along with enrolling her there, so you don't have to worry about it." Dr. J expounded. "She will be staying in the same dorm as Heero." That statement was leaded with disappointed looks and thoughts and only Duo told them out loud.

"What?" Duo exclaimed ignoring Dr. J's warning looks. "Hey why Heero?" He asked, and before the doctor could answer, he continued. "She will get bored with him as a dorm mate." Duo explained, and still continued without waiting for a comment from Dr. J. "However, with me she wouldn't." He finished with a smile. The Gundam pilots looked to him in disbelief, after all they knew that it would be not very wise to put Duo and any girl in the same dorm. Wufei already opened his mouth to tell him why, but be was beaten in that by Dr. J in that regard.

" Because Mr. Maxwell you already have a room mate." Dr. J stated, and with a gaze cut off his argument before it was issued. "What is more important in this.." He stopped for a brief moment to show his seriousness. Then he loudly spoke with a distinguishing tone." I DON'T TRUST YOU IN SUCH THINGS!" Dr. J told him. "So, you better not think any prevented thoughts about her or not only your braid will go, but so will some other important physiological parts." He warned him. "Is that clear?" He asked, however the way it was told made boys realize that Dr. J intended to keep his threat and the words was meant to not only Duo, but every other man.

Duo responded to Dr.J outburst by gulping and nodding a few times. "Yes Sir." He remarked quietly, to which Dr. J gave a sharp nod. 'Heck,' he though internally. 'He really cares about that babe, but it's not fare that out of all the guys, he thinks that I would try something.' Duo thought sulkily. However he continued his own mental argument. 'That doesn't mean that only because I like to flirt I would try something.' He added.

Duo thoughts were broken by Dr.J speaking, "That will be all that I wanted to say." He mentioned, and held up a hand to stop the pilots from leaving. "Now, I am going to call her in and you all will be able to return to the Academy." Dr. J told them.

In the mean time Usagi was in the hall, a little further from her, was the questioning room where she was taken at first. Gazing at the room she noted that standing there were the same two soldiers. When they saw her leaving the meeting room alone they were a bit surprised at first thinking she was trying to escape. However, when they saw her giving them a bright smile and a wink while putting an ear to the doors side trying to hear what happening inside the door they were taken back. They only looked to each other with disbelief clearly written across their faces. Then one of the soldiers chuckled and simply told the blond girl a much needed comment.

"You know you will not be able to hear anything, almost all doors here are soundproof." The soldier statement was met with Usagi's surprised shout.

"What!" She exclaimed "That's not fair." Usagi whined loudly. "I know that they are talking about me." She pouted, crossing her arms. "I have the right to know what is said about me after all." She explained while her pout deepened. To that the soldiers only smiled and said nothing. Usagi seeing that she will not be able to find out what her uncle is telling to the boys decided to put her interest in something else. That something else happened to be the two soldiers who were warmly smiling at her. Both soldiers had light brown, short hair and about the same height. Only difference was that one had brown eyes while the other one had grayish eyes.

Last-mentioned was the one who told Usagi that the doors were soundproofed and still smiling introduced himself.

"Hello Usagi, I am Joey." the soldier who introduced as Joey motioned to his friend. "He is Alexander. You can call him simply Alex." He explained

Usagi, smiled to both of them and opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by Dr. J emerging from the other room. Dr. J sent a sharp glance to the soldiers and told Usagi to return to the room. The young princess obeyed. However before entering the room she gave a brilliant smile and wink to her two new friends. Of course, that didn't go unnoticed by the Dr.J, whom didn't like that one bit. So Usagi was again in meeting room where two occupants of the room were smiling, WuFei looked not exactly happy while Heero and Trowa was looking to her neutrally. She was followed by Dr.J who began speaking.

"Princess from now you will be staying with the guys and attending the same school as them." Dr.J seeing her dumbfounded expression reassured her saying. "Don't worry THEY will take care of you." He explained.

"Oh okay." Usagi still was not sure, but then she thought that uncle wouldn't put her live with the guys if they wouldn't have his complete trust. So she nodded her head and gave reassuring smile showing that she will be okay no matter what.

"Now Usagi you should go." Dr. J spoke walking closer to her. "I hope you will enjoy your stay here." Saying that he smiled and hugged his 'niece'. So with that she and the guys left the room but not before pilots received a threatening glare from Dr. J.

When they were in the hall they began walking from meeting and questioning rooms leaving behind them the two soldiers. However Usagi stopped for a brief moment and with a smile said. "Bye Alex, bye Joey, if you two see Kenji tell him that it was nice meeting him." She spoke.

Such declaration was met with the two soldiers smiling. Yet the pilots wondered how Usagi knew the soldiers names. If she really like them and wondered also if she had been flirting with them like she mention before exiting the meeting room the first time.

* * *

Don't forget to review. Thanks. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! I hope there still are some readers who like my story no matter that I update not often. However, I have a good explanation why it was so long time till my last update :) You see I graduating so I have to do well in my exams if I want to go to university smiles and to do that I have to study a lot cries. But I promise that in summer I will update much more that I do now.

Now I would like to tell a big thanks to my beta **WolfchildBlazer. **Without you this story wouldn't exist hugs. Big thanks to my reviewers AznSapphire, silver tsukino, Pink-Cosmos, Serenity Maxwell, WolfchildBlazer, dreamcast, apey baby and last but not least Hunter Hatake. Your review reminded me that I hadn't update in ages. Thank you all soooooo much and please don't hesitate to review and leave your opinion.

Explanations:

"..."talking

'...' thinking

* * *

**Different Life**

**Chapter ten**

Usagi and gundam boys were walking through many passages for a while. They made many turns to right and left and Usagi was sure that if she would need return or find her way she wouldn't be able because it's looked like they were walking in a maze.

Suddenly Usagi was struck with a realization. 'They aren't taking me the same way from before.' She muttered lightly in thought. 'The way I was brought by Kenji was different.' She panicked inwardly. 'What if they try something?' Her imagination was running wild at this thought. Her eyes darted to each of the young males. 'I don't like this one bit… especially Heero.' Her thoughts centered on the cold youth. 'He looks dangerous.' Usagi stopped and began backing away slightly. However she only managed to walk into Quatre. He was walking behind her his expression concerned. She didn't expected that and let a loud 'Yip' as she bumped into him. Everyone looked back to her with questioning gazes. Usagi seeing that their focus was pointed to her gulped.

"Oh sorry?" Usagi offered weakly. "Uhh…" She mumbled while shuffling her eyes flickering nervously. "Um… I thought I saw a spider?" She laughed a bit while commenting. Nervously hoping that they will buy this lie. 'Oh God, please make that believable that.' She prayed. 'Please.' Usagi thought while trying not to give away such thoughts.

The boys doubted that, but decided pay no regard to Usagi's behavior. Heero, only turned around and resumed walking, Wufei, grumbled something about a weak onna, and Duo only shrugged. While Trowa sent a concerned glance to the frightened girl and then turned to follow Heero. However Quatre and Usagi were still standing in the same spot.

Quatre softly grasped Usagi hand and turned her around so that she would face him. Usagi seeing his friendly face quickly relaxed when she remembered her talk with him.

'Oh, Odango Atama.' Usagi mentally berated herself 'Don't be paranoid.' She could hear Rei stating this. 'It doesn't mean that because they went in a different direction, that you have to panic.' she told herself, 'Besides,' She added. 'Akio trusts them and I can't feel any bad vibes from them.' Usagi convinced herself.

In the meantime Quatre was staring at her eyes and saw as her eyes changed from frightened to trusting. Quatre seeing such reaction smiled and still holding her hand began leading her after the rest guys.

After about ten minutes after Usagi's shouting incident they reached something similar to gates that opened after Heero dialed a code. After that they went at least through five more doors, when finally the last one opened and they were in the forest.

When they were outside Usagi looked around and spotted a jeep. She managed to spot it only because of her senshi abilities. This was because it hidden well behind the trees. Also because the jeep was a vectored forest camouflage. They were by the car when Duo loudly asked. "Hey Hee-man!" He called, and assumed Heero was listening. "How will we all be able to fit to the car?" He asked while looking to Usagi and after sent a flirtatious wink. "Of course," Duo mused aloud. "I don't mind having you, my beauty, sitting on my knees." Duo chimed, which received a blush from the blond. Along to that statement Duo received a death glare from Heero.

"She will be sitting in front seat." Heero intoned. "How you will manage to fit in the backseat," He stopped and made sure that Duo was listening. "I don't care." Duo received a businesslike monotonous answer.

Everyone stayed silent only Wufei mumbled "Injustice!" and then everyone climbed to the car. Wufei, Quatre, Trowa and Duo somehow managed to fit to the jeep. After a fifteen minute ride, the jeep with the gundam pilots and moon princess pulled over next to the Peacecraft Academy. Usagi was amazed by the view before her, it looked like a beautiful fairytale palace. Seeing her expression Duo grinned and threw an arm out toward the Academy.

"Nice place isn't it?" Duo chimed, while grinning. Usagi only nodded, still amazed by the building, however her daze was interrupted by Heero.

"Let's go." He ordered. "You." Heero called and looked right to Usagi. Who recoiled slightly from his gaze and shivered. "Will be staying with me in my dorm." Heero stated, and seeing that he received only a blank look from her took to explaining. "Dr. J wanted that we would share the same dorm." Heero told her. "In other words you are my roommate." He dead-panned and waited for the explanation to settle.

Usagi blinked once, twice and then shrieked. "What!" She yelled out, her eyes widening. "You, my roommate?" She chimed and then she began laughing. "Yeah, that's good one." Usagi claimed, sighing it off as a joke. Seeing that no one was laughing and that Heero was looking totally serious Usagi stopped laughing. "Eh…" She mumbled "Is that at least allowed?"Usagi questioned, and the Gundam Boys blinked uncomprehending. "I mean does school…approve that the girl and a boy would share a dorm?" Usagi asked hopping that the answer will be negative. However, it wasn't her lucky day because she received answer from Heero in a negative expression.

"The school will not care." He told her. "Dr.J will take care of everything." Heero explained the small detail, his face not changing once.

"Maybe I could at least live with Quatre or Trowa?" Usagi asked hopefully. Quatre and Trowa hearing that was happy because that meant that she trusted and liked them.

However Heero answer was firm "No," and after that simple word he began walking inside the building. So Usagi had to simply follow him. After them the rest of the group began walking.

* * *

A.N I know this chapter wasn't really interested but better something than nothing. Ne? 


End file.
